Printing systems that deflect drops using a gas flow are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,241, issued to Yamada, on Jan. 10, 1978.
The device that provides gas flow to the gas flow drop interaction area can introduce turbulence in the gas flow that may augment and ultimately interfere with accurate drop deflection or divergence. Turbulent flow introduced from the gas supply typically increases or grows as the gas flow moves through the structure or plenum used to carry the gas flow to the gas flow drop interaction area of the printing system.
Drop deflection or divergence can be affected when turbulence, the randomly fluctuating motion of a fluid, is present in, for example, the interaction area of the drops (traveling along a path) and the gas flow force. The effect of turbulence on the drops can vary depending on the size of the drops. For example, when relatively small volume drops are caused to deflect or diverge from the path by the gas flow force, turbulence can randomly disorient small volume drops resulting in reduced drop deflection or divergence accuracy which, in turn, can lead to reduced drop placement accuracy.
Accordingly, a need exists to reduce turbulent gas flow in the gas flow drop interaction area of a printing system.